


I Would Walk 500 Miles

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: They said no secrets, but MacGyver's hiding a big one.  A karaoke night opens the door to let it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Title and lyrics from I Would Walk 500 Miles by the Proclaimers.

MacGyver sat at the bar, listening to Jack sing.  He had to admit the older man was good.  Maybe not “karaoke champion in four states” good, but much better than his usual off-key warbling.  And MacGyver had to admit his choice of songs was appropriate.

_But I would walk 500 miles_  
And I would walk 500 more  
To be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door

Yeah, that was him and Jack.  They probably _had_ walked 1,000 miles for each other, and probably would walk another 1,000 before they were through.  MacGyver had to smile at some of the other lyrics.

_And If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

MacGyver had to smile.  How many times had they done just that?  Nights like to tonight, hanging out a bar, or sitting around MacGyver’s place downing beers and commiserating, about ops gone wrong, girlfriends, and life in general.

_When I wake up, yeah I know I’m gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

That one, not so much.  MacGyver wanted it to be true, but he was never going to admit that.  _No secrets_ a voice whispered in the back of his head.  That was a big one—at least as big as his ongoing search for Nikki.  Bigger, maybe—MacGyver was sure Jack hadn’t been surprised he was still looking.  Upset, yes, but not surprised.  Crushing on his older, _male_ best friend?  Yeah, that Jack wouldn’t expect.

MacGyver’s musings were interrupted by the man in question sliding into the seat next to him.  “What do you think?”

“You’re good,” MacGyver conceded.  “Better than I expected.”

Jack slapped his hand down on the table in triumph.  “Told you so!”

“Still can’t believe you’re a karaoke champion, though.”

Jack waved four fingers in MacGyver’s face.  “Believe it buddy.  Four states.  _Four_.”

MacGyver held up his hands in defeat.  “Okay, okay, I believe you.  Never would have thought.”

“Now you know.  No secrets, right?”

MacGyver couldn’t look Jack in the eyes.  “Right.”

Jack studied the younger man.  “What are you hiding?”

MacGyver still didn’t look at his friend.  “What makes you think I’m hiding anything?”

“I know you, Mac.  That expression there says you’re not telling me something.”

Rather than answer, MacGyver went on the defensive.  “What, like you’re not keeping anything from me?  I know you, too, Jack.  It may seem like you wear your heart on your sleeve, but I know there’s plenty you keep bottled up.”

Jack looked at him contemplatively for a minute, clearly thinking something over.  Then he dropped his eyes, focusing his attention on his beer.  “Okay, fine, if we do this, we’re all in.  All our cards on the table.”  He was silent a minute, gathering his thoughts.  MacGyver waited patiently.  “I meant it,” the older man said at last.  “The song, I mean.”

MacGyver laughed nervously, determined to play it off.  Sure, maybe Jack was going where he hoped he was, but maybe he wasn’t.  MacGyver wasn’t going to take that chance, wasn’t going to open himself up to be hurt.  “Yeah, yeah, 1,000 miles and all that.  I’d do it, too.  Haven’t I ridden across countries with you?”

Jack looked up then, fixing MacGyver with an unwavering gaze.  “Not that.  Well, yeah, that.  I have, and I will, you know that.  But the rest—waking up with you, coming home to you, all that.  That’s what I want.”

MacGyver swallowed against his suddenly dry throat.  There it was.  Everything he ever wanted, there for the taking.  All he had to do was take that last step.  But was he brave enough?

MacGyver must have been taking too long, because Jack’s gaze dropped to his drink again.  “Hey, man, forget it.  It won’t affect anything.  I just thought you should know.  No secrets, and all that.”

_No secrets_.  MacGyver made up his mind.  He reached out his hand and placed it over Jack’s on the table.  Just that simple touch was electrifying.  It was like completing one of his makeshift circuits, and he hadn’t even known this one wasn’t closed.  It was almost overwhelming.  This whole thing was almost overwhelming.  “Me, too,” he said, hoarsely.  “That’s what I want, too.”

Jack looked at him, surprise evident on his face.  Then he smiled and tightened his grip on MacGyver’s hand.  He raised his beer with the other.  “Here’s to waking up next to you.”

MacGyver raised his beer in return.  “Here, here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kiss

Nothing changed after their declarations of love to each other.  Their hands still lay tangled together on the table, but the conversation flowed as it always did.  If MacGyver ever expressed his feelings—which would be never, he would have said-- he’d expected it to be either awkward because Jack didn’t return his feelings, and it would ruin their entire working relationship—hell, they’re entire _friendship_ —or it would be like a dam had burst, all sorts of repressed feelings pouring out in a flurry of hands and lips.  It was neither.  It just _was_.

Until they left.  Jack settled the tab, insisting on paying for both of them, which wasn’t that unusual, really, and probably didn’t reflect their changed relationship.  The hands still entwined between them did, but neither seemingly paid attention to them.  Jack was waving his hand relating a story, and MacGyver was laughing, free and easy like always.

That changed as soon as they hit the parking lot and reached the car.  Jack abruptly threw MacGyver up against the car door and crowded into him, pinning him with his larger body.  MacGyver’s heart sped up as he looked at Jack.  The older man was staring at him with a ferocity MacGyver had never seen, as though Jack was a jungle beast and MacGyver his helpless prey.  MacGyver was hardly helpless, and normally he’d be the first to assert himself, push back, flip them so he was the one pinning Jack, but he found he didn’t want to.  Being pinned like this awakened something primal in MacGyver, and he moaned and bucked his hips against Jack, feeling the other man harden against him.

Jack devoured MacGyver’s mouth, kissing him fiercely.  His tongue prodded at the smaller man’s lips, demanding entrance which was quickly granted.  Jack plunged his tongue into MacGyver’s mouth with the determination of an invading army, exploring every inch before meeting MacGyver’s tongue in a passionate duel.

Finally, MacGyver pulled back, panting, gasping for air.  “Jack,” he breathed.  He wanted to say something clever, something like “I see guns aren’t the only weapons you’re good with,” or “Guess you’re a lover, not a fighter.”  What came out was a needy whine.  “Home.”

“Home,” Jack repeated.  “Yeah, home would be good.”  The weight against MacGyver was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.  He missed it immediately and reached out to draw Jack back.  Jack gave him a quick, hard kiss before pulling away again.  “Home.”  It was a promise.

MacGyver fidgeted all the way back to his place.  Jack couldn’t go fast enough, even though he was driving as fast as he safely could (which for Jack was a lot faster than the average driver).  As soon as Jack threw the car into park, both man erupted out of it and raced for the door.  Jack had MacGyver pinned again before he could even get the keys into the lock.

“Jack,” MacGyver said, trying to get his attention as the other man kissed hungrily down his neck, drawing back MacGyver’s shirt and latching his mouth onto the blonde’s shoulder.   “Jack,” MacGyver said, more urgently, tugging on Jack’s hair.  “Inside,” he said when Jack paused and looked up at him, eyes dark and lust blown.

“Hell, yeah.”  Jack backed off just enough for MacGyver to get the door open.  The older man shoved the younger through, resuming his assault as soon as they entered the house.  He backed MacGyver through the house as they kissed, tugging on the smaller man’s shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to rip it and his own off.  MacGyver’s legs hit the edge of his bed, and he tumbled backwards onto it, pulling Jack on top of him, both men losing themselves in the all-consuming heat of the moment.

Jack woke first in the morning, taking the time to stare in awe at the golden head nestled on his chest.  He sighed in contentment and stroked MacGyver’s hair.  The younger man stirred, looking up at Jack with sleepy eyes.  “Morning, Jack.”

“Mornin’.”  Jack leaned down and gave MacGyver a slow, leisurely kiss, the kind they hadn’t had time for the night before.  The brunette grinned when they separated.  “Guess it’s official.  Guess I am the man who wakes up next to you.”

MacGyver leaned in for another kiss and hummed contentedly against Jack’s lips.  “Guess so.”

It felt _great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't see them being gentle or holding back once they got started. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the first kiss, but I just couldn't see it happening in a crowded bar--I think they're too private and too used to hiding things for that. Also, I don't see all the walls immediately crumbling, love declarations aside. However, if any of you want a timestamp with the kiss, I'm happy to write it. :)


End file.
